How Makoto Naegi became Batman
by SHINING BONAR
Summary: This is the background story of Naegi Makoto in my others DR fanfics. Contains Batman and Darker than Black minor cameos/crossovers, also GHEB from Fire Emblem 8. This story explains how Naegi became the naive badass who conquered a lot of girls in my Sakakura fanfics and shit. Also how he met Kirigiri Kyoko. Naegiri and haremnaegi with all the girls, M rated as of chapter 2 ending
1. Makoto Begins

Makoto Naegi was the best. He was a little shit with no future not too long ago similar to Hinata and Fuyuhiko (despite his supposed talent nope sorry not seeing it)BUT all changed when he became the heir to rich billionnaire Bruce Wayne.

Bruce left Gotham for a vacation and went to a resort, he was walking near hope peak academy when a batshit insane cocacola truck driver almost killed him, if it weren't for Makoto Naegi luck and awesome heroism. Makoto was checking out hope peak academy, he was going to go there next year, he won the lottery ticket. Coincidentally Juza happened to be really late this morning at Hope's Peak but this most likely had nothing to do with this situation.

Naegi started working out and was put under grueling training by Batman. His genetic potential was really low and he didn't use any performance enhancing drugs but together with his sidekick Nagito Komaeda (that he sent to infiltrate class 77th next year) they had a power that made them almost invincible. Lady luck was very kind and heck she was probably sleeping with them too.

Naegi was not an ambitious man but under some very special circumstances he had to forcefully face certain death and he came back stronger, he trained 10 months under Bruce Wayne and he came back a new man. His body had definition, his game with women was good(although lacking in practice) and technology became his new weapon. That alone didn't make him too dangerous, the luck he had however changed everything. It wasn't as much as Nagito but it was still significant enough to make him a very powerful man.

It was precisely during Naegi's final Batman training exam that he met Kirigiri Kyoko in one of her case. Naegi exam to become the next Batman was to catch the extremely dangerous and evil criminal known as Gheb. Gheb was a monster through and through (and made Juza and his gang look like they weren't too evil which is the case anyways they are the good guys in my story minus all the random killing but hey killing red shirts isn't really killing okay!)

Kirigiri Kyoko finally got the last clue she needed to find Gheb hideout, she went there with the police but Gheb, nicknamed his shmexyness was a really dangerous man and shit and he managed to trap her into a room and the cops couldn't go there because he locked the door (and we all know how cops are in my fics lol!) Gheb thought she was really sexy and he hadn't had a woman in YEARS, he started to touch her legs but she was impassive and slapped him.

Gheb got really angry and decided to rough her up a little but then SUDDENLY!

Some short guy came crashing through the window, he was wearing a hoody that kept his face hidden, he had a utility belt full of cool ass batman tools (although he had no batman armor and mask, he only had them Batman legs)

The large and obese yet extremely shmexy Gheb wondered what the fuck was going and decided to attack the pipsqueak. With the speed of sound Naegi crushed Gheb balls and as Gheb fell to the ground Naegi broke his nose.

Kirigiri was still impassive and didn't show much emotions, she was pretty suspicious of the new guy too but she knew the cops were going to be here soon.

She coldly asked Naegi who he was and what he was doing there.

Naegi took out a batcamera and took a batphoto of the inconscious Gheb. He then went back to the window and he looked back at Kirigiri and smirked. She saw hints of his face and realized he was a young man, probably her age too, she released her guard a little. Naegi jumped down and ran into the night. Kirigiri knew she almost lost something really important that night and she was tired as fuck, she tried her best to maintain her composure when the cops finally broke down the door and apprehended Gheb. Sadly in this universe Gheb wasn't the user of shining bonar so he wasn't the protagonist, sorry Gheb.

The cops saw Gheb was down for the count and they assumed Kirigiri the legendary detective was probably one hell of a fighter too. Holy shit she got the balls remarked one cop.

Naegi finally arrived at Batman's hideout in Japan. Bruce Wayne himself was back to Gotham City but he had ordered his best student, codename BK201 to take care of finishing up Makoto Naegi training. The last thing he needed to do was to upload the Batphoto of Gheb unconscious glorious body and to send it to Bruce Wayne batcomputer to officially become the next Batman (when bruce dies). Bk201 was pretty unemotional about the whole thing but in a way he had grown attached to Naegi, definitely a very special boy he thought. BK gave him a batkey and permission to use everything he needed here, providing he didn't go too crazy with it. He also officially left him his batlegs, bat tool belt and gave him a a bat arm, Naegi was too small for the armors, BK told him that he could custom make him one but a kid like him didn't really need to wear body armor and shit this is Japan, it's not like it was ever going to become a bigass war zone or something.

They both handshaked and Naegi was glad to be done with his training, he had a great sense of justice and wasn't really an action man but truly this training changed his life, he didn't regret it one bit. He was definitely well above your average person although he wasn't as strong as actual supermen like Juza and Munakata, his life was truly beginning NOW and he was going to make the most of it (the alternative would have been to become like hinata… ewwwwww fuck no).

Makoto went back home and realized HE HAD DROPPED HIS FUCKING WALLET! Oh fuck, that's some freaking luck… He planned on looking for it tomorrow. Tomorrow came and…

He never found his goddamn wallet. He was fucked. He had it with him before going to fuck up Gheb. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm going to die thought Naegi, the cops are going to come, arrest me, ask me what I was doing on the crime scene, god nooooooooooooooo. He was the next goddamn Batman but Naegi was still an unexperienced kid, he was Hinata Hajime level of loserness before he started his training.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, Komaru answered and the person in question asked for Naegi. Naegi remembered his training, took a few knives and hid them in his pockets. His mind was already sharp and if needed to he could evade the cops and go back and live in the hideout for some months, no way was he going to jail. He had visited on a tour once and he saw two batshit insane delinquents beating up all the others inmates,they were even starting to beat up the guards, he wasn't sure he could beat the people in there without his weapons. One was a boxer and the other one was a short baldy, they were aggressive as fuck and Naegi got scared of them.

Naegi walked over the to the door, expecting to see a cop…

And there was the girl he met when he took down Gheb…wait was she even a cop? Pretty young to be one, she was pretty damn hot too, no wonder Gheb wanted to hit that. Makoto figured out she was the one who found his wallet and he dropped his guard down, she would have already called the cops if she had the intention to do so. She was acting pretty strangely although, almost as if she was hiding something.

Then in the kitchen Makoto's dad jaw dropped and he almost lost his shit, wasn't as pathetic as Souda although. Makoto's mom came running at the door and she was very excited :

« Wow is that your girlfriend Naegi? Is that why you weren't home as much as you used to be in the months? Oh you little devil! »

Naegi became red as fuck and even Kirigiri who seemed completely impassible became red too, she had a really weird stoic expression with a few hint of shyness in it.

She simply introduced herself as a detective and told Naegi's mom that she found his wallet and was only returning it. She then left in a hurry and walked quite fast.

« Oh that's too bad Naegi and she was so cute too! » said Makoto's mom.

Naegi's dad came over and teased his son, telling him he still has a LONG way to go before he became as good with the girlies as his old dad was. Naegi's mom looked at him and he immediately felt very cold, defeated. He excused himself and slowly went back to read his newspaper in the kitchen.

Komaru gripped Naegi sleeve and asked him if he knew this girl from somewhere before. Naegi told her no and just went in his room. Komaru could have swore this Kirigiri girl had a thing for her brother.

Naegi was hoping this incident was over, then he checked out his wallet and found a note :

-Meet me in front of Hope's peak academy at 10 pm tonight or else I tell everyone your secret, Kirigiri Kyouko.

Very rough handwriting and very credible threat. She genuinely did not seem like a bad person and all things considered she was really cute, Naegi definitely wanted to try diplomacy before violence with this girl.

Wait Kirigiri Kyouko? She couldn't happen to be related to principal Kirigiri? Naegi met the man when he won the lottery. He guessed she would be going to Hope's peak too or was already a student there, maybe she was around his age or a little older.

Naegi went to the meeting place and saw Kirigiri. She was apparently alone but he had to make sure, couldn't fall into an ambush now couldn't we.

He jumped down from a tree and walked up to her. She went straight to the point :

-I want you to become my partner.

Naegi kept eye contact with her and felt she was telling the truth so he dropped his guard completely :

\- Eh? But I don't even know you? Is that why you met my family? Okay I accept, I think you are really pretty Kyouko.

Naegi didn't know it yet but the Batman training gave him some sort of confidence he was slowly starting to realize he had. He also genuinely thought she was pretty and to him honesty was a virtue.

Kirigiri figured out she didn't use the correct terms and she became red like the blood that came out from Hinata when Juza punched him, it was the first time Naegi saw her without her stoic expression, she looked really meek.

-I'm… I'm a detective, I meant that I needed your combat abilities to protect me during my cases… You-you seems like a perfect fit as I've looked in your wallet and you are my age, someone older would have looked too out of place with me.

Naegi realized his mistake but owned up to it and decided that being meek and weak wasn't for him anymore, he never saw Bruce and BK201 acting the way Naegi always does when they went to train in social situations and with women in particular. Naegi was still a virgin but he watched Batman and Bk201 go at it (not the two of them together you bunch of fucks LOL but each with women) and he slowly acquired knowledge about women altough not much first hand experience. Naegi could have swore Kirigiri was having some '' he think's I'm pretty'' internal monologue going on, clearly she wasn't stoic anymore so he went ahead :

-Ah I see then, but under one condition, replied Naegi.

Before she could even reply Naegi walked toward her and whispered in her ear :

\- We need to do something about these feelings of yours.

He then took her lips in his hand and started kissing her. Kirigiri was really surprised but she didn't fight back, she actually started kissing him back, both tongues were seeking each others, it was a short and clumsy first kiss for the both of them but they enjoyed it.

Kirigiri couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't know much about him and how he became so strong at her age, in fact she knew almost nothing about him, she tried to find out info by looking through his wallet but nothing much came out, this man was a mystery but he indeniably had no bad intentions, she knew that she was saved by him that night and that alone was enough to make her fall for him, she just didn't realize it until now.

Naegi brought her back from her inner world :

Hey Kyouko am I correct to assume your dad is Jin? I met him some time ago and apparently I have been selected as the lucky student next year. You wanted to meet me here so I assume you are also going to this school?

Kirigiri wasn't really used to be called Kyouko and was still a little shocked but she was now even more curious about Naegi, he was the lucky student? She couldn't believe it! He had luck on top of everything else? No, he's just too amazing to not have been scouted out before… so if he's the lucky student then that would mean he became exceptional only after he became the lucky student? Impossible… he became this strong after winning the lottery? What the hell happened to him? She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Naegi took Kirigiri gloved hand in his and she became even redder.

"Let's go partner, I want to introduce you properly to my family. " Naegi said.

Kirigiri wasn't really the kind of girl to let others lead her but she felt like he out of all people was qualified to do so, she felt really shy and girly holding his hand.

They went over to Naegi's home and then Naegi's dad REALLY lost his shit, he even lost consciousness a couple seconds after he saw Naegi and Kirigiri holding hands. Dad had lost utterly and completely to his son at his age. He felt like he had lost the qualifications of being the man of the house and handed them over to Naegi.

Naegi was all proud and so innocently said that Kirigiri was now his girlfriend and he was so proud to be with her and shit and it was endearing and stuff.

Kirigiri couldn't believe how pure and strong he was at the same time, he was such a ladykiller. Saying all these words so innocently as if they were no big deal, she couldn't stop blushing.

Naegi thought he was unlucky to have lost his wallet but now he was convinced it was the opposite. He thought the girl was really hot but now it wasn't just her body, he felt like she meant the world to him, he never had a girlfriend before but she was just perfect in his eyes, he was convinced that she would always be the woman he would love the most.

He knew if Batman and BK201 heard him they would call him a pussy and lose their shit, especially BK201 who just doesn't give a fuck about much of anything but Naegi didn't really care, it was his first love and Naegi was a really naive boy, he had the tendancy to get overly excited for all kind of little things so he basically lost his shit over getting his first girlfriend.

That night Kirigiri stayed over and slept in the same room as Naegi, although not in the same bed. They had just met recently and things were progressing fast, after all he saved her, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. He fell asleep and she sneaked into his bed, she thought what she did was really bold even for her but she felt much better near him, she felt weird falling in love for the first time but she liked the warmth, it was different from investigating all the time. She felt asleep alongside him.

In the morning dad was the one to open the door, probably to check out that his son had done nothing and shit and once he did open the door he collapsed, Komaru and mom arrived too, they were standing on collapsed dad and they were secretly cheering on Naegi, he was sleeping without a care in the world and so was Kirigiri.


	2. The targets

One month later, Naegi got a call on his cellphone and it was actually Batman! He asked him how stuff was going and especially about his love life. Naegi told him he and Kirigiri did it and they were totally in love and shit.

They had solved a couple cases together during that short month but Kirigiri was currently away to go see her granddad, Naegi wanted to leave her some space and she insisted on him not coming with her, she brought a male friend home ONCE when she was younger and the story goes that half the building EXPLOSED that day and the friend in question barely escaped with his life, Kirigiri's grandfather was a little overprotective.

Suddenly BK201 jumped down from a tree and snatched the phone from Naegi's hand.

I'm here Batman and I'm ready to give some serious punishing BK said.

Wait…. What?

BK was looking calmly at Naegi, only the sound of Batman laughing like a madman could be heard. BK ended the call and knocked out Naegi.

When Naegi came to he was back in Batman's hideout and he was all tied up.

-What is the meaning of this BK?

\- Makoto, it would appear that you have failed one of the most important part of the Batman Exam… I've been watching you and it appears you don't have enough women in your life. I knew you weren't paying attention during seduction classes, not to mention you are content with having only one girlfriend! Listen to me Naegi! You can have a main girl, but as the next Batman, we will not accept you being such a goody two-shoes! It's important to get more experiences when you are young, especially for men. Do you think you can satisfy that girl forever the way you are now? You need to step up your game and go out there! You aren't the old little shit you were back when Batman started training you, you are now a wolf, a carnivore. Men are supposed to get out there and conquer as much as possible ! You aren't a boy anymore, you are now a VICIOUS BEAST…

Naegi wasn't still too convinced about this speech and frankly he never was a beast in the first place but he knew both Batman and BK had his best interests in mind. Then BK took out a bunch of photos and put them on the billboard behind him. He untied Naegi and Naegi took a look, they were all very pretty young women.

Then BK told him the mission :

These are all your targets, I've watched over you for the last month and pretty much everything is good with how you do things. There's nothing wrong with how you handle your relationship with your girlfriend and nothing wrong with your fighting abilities but for the next two months before you start school I want you to seduce as many of these girls as possible. These are all girls that will be going to school with you soon. I have already found info about their hobbies, what they liked and and how they were and stuff. The only thing I'm asking of you is to not display too much of your fighting abilities. You can indeed get women easily by saving them but this isn't going to happen in your everyday life, is that understood, Makoto Naegi? We don't want you to seduce every girls you meet by showing your perfect body and displaying extremely aggresive behavior and stuff (yeah guess what fic you guys can read to get EXACTLY this, I'll give you 1 minute to guess it)

Naegi was listening to him and was checking out the photos and the papers, he couldn't believe he had to do such a thing! He was perfectly happy with Kirigiri and now this was happening…

Then suddenly Naegi's friend Komaeda entered the room. He overheard everything. Nagito was the same age as Naegi and he was also chosen as the lucky student. It wasn't the same kind of luck however, Naegi won the lottery but Komaeda luck was very different. Principal Kirigiri took a machine gun and fired it at Komaeda, not a single bullet hit him. Jin tried a lot of things on him until ex principal Tengen threatened to have him fired, Jin's obsession towards Komaeda skill was definitely overkill and NOT WELCOMED in a school environnment.

Batman, BK and even Naegi for the matter didn't really like komaeda, something was off about him. Naegi knew him since they were kids and wasn't particularly close to him but they met again when Nagito stumbled upon the Bat hideout by coincidence, Batman decided to train Nagito too but he wasn't really serious during the training so they just gave up on him and allowed him to do as he pleased, providing he didn't steal stuff.

So you were there too Nagito? Perfect timing, I'm going out of town, I want you to monitor Naegi's action and help him out as needed.

On these words BK left the base and went on his own.

Wow these girls are really cute, are you going to make babies with all of them? That's so awesome! You will spread hope all over the world with your babies! Atta boy Naegi!

Naegi already had an headache, god he was stuck with this guy too of all people? Still he was right, he might enjoy this experience after all but he felt sad about Kirigiri. He was going to rock her world when she came back although.

Then he recognized Maizono Sayaka as one of his target, a really nice girl that he went to school with, she became an idol recently and let's say Naegi had all her magazines and he wasn't using them for fashion tips … Wait BK what is this bullshit you expect me to seduce a goddamn idol? What am I, the god of conquest?

Komaeda touched his shoulder and smiled at him. Naegi understood immediately, meeting an idol, only the luckiest man alive could actually do that and the man in question was just behind him, he realized how useful Komaeda could be when he wanted to. Naegi phoned home and told his parents he was going on a life changing trip before school begins in a couple months.

His dad was crying and he was already missing his son so much, the girls couldn't hear Naegi over the phone so they put a pillow on dad's face to make the noise die down. Clearly he wasn't the man of the house anymore.

Naegi's mom was joking about Naegi eloping with Kirigiri and Naegi actually wished it was the case, he also said good bye to Komaru, his adopted non blood-related sister ( **yes guys I went there, might change it back to actual sister and not include her as a possible target but hey more girls = more fun** )

After getting the phone call done both Naegi and Komaeda sat down and started checking out the others girls, they were all going to be in Naegi's class soon, there was :

Celestia Ludenberg, a really hot goth lolita girl, she was the ultimate gambler . Naegi wouldn't mind some strip poker with her, providing Komaeda was around (and wasn't hoping for Naegi to be the one undressing, sometimes Naegi had doubts about his friend Komaeda sexual orientation but he just rolled with it anyways)

Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimmer. BK was formal : She's just a normal girl that likes swimming, AND donuts, nothing really special about her except that she comes equipped with some… ballistics. Seems like BK was a fan of Resident Evil 4 too thought Naegi.

Ikusaba Mukuro, the 16th student, watch out fo the ultimate soldier, BK left a note saying that he had a lot of trouble finding stuff about her and that she was meeting with Enoshima Junko regularly, they probably were friends. Definitely a military girl.

Enoshima Junko in question was the ultimate fashionista, another girl Naegi was familiar with. He had borrowed Komaru's magazines without her knowing it on several occasions, he really liked how this girl dressed. BK didn't find much about her and he didn't care to, just another dumb fashion girl like most of them he thought.

These were the girls Naegi was the most interested in.

There were also two nerds, Chihiro Fujisaki and Fukawa Toka. The first one had no boobs and was into computers, the second one… had no boobs and was into writing stuff, Naegi wasn't particularly a boob's man but these two girls didn't really have any sex appeal.

Then there was Sakura Oogami. Naegi thought BK made a joke and photoshopped Kenshiro or something but it was a real person… Yeah not happenin'.

Then Makoto sat down and started thinking about who he was going to get first, he mostly knew how to find all of them, BK information gathering was really good, not to mention he had Komaeda's luck for things that he couldn't handle alone.

 **( Optionnal, you guys decide : Is Komaru blood-related to Naegi or is she not? If she isn't she will become a target too, and also Ikusaba Mukuro and Enoshima Junko will most likely be the first he goes after, write reviews if you guys want another girl before these two AND also this fic might become M-rated if you guys want sex scenes, it won't be as M-rated as Juza fic although lol)**


	3. Ikusaba Mukuro

Naegi decided to go for Maizono first. He needed to check if Nagito power worked for what he was trying to do and she was a girl he went to school with, would be easy to start a conversation and stuff. He went to bed and then SUDDENLY

Some weird shit was happening (and Naegi wasn't drunk/high so he took it seriously), there was a guy wearing a red suit coming out from some kind of black hole/spatio space thingy and he yelled at Naegi in english :

ENOSHIMA JUNKO DANGER! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN… DESPAIR!

Then the weird phenomenon stopped. He guessed that her life was in danger, probably some MASSIVE fanboy went back in time to tell him this massage, Naegi knew this shit was crazy but once he met Batman he became more willing to accept crazy shit happening in his life, Komaeda was in the building too and everything happening around him was crazy anyways.

Makoto was curious and decided to change his choice for Junko. However he had never met her and probably wasn't good enough for a fashionista superficial bimbo like her, what with him being uber short so he decided to actually get Ikusaba Mukuro first, she knew Junko so it would shorten the distance between them considerably. Mukuro was the ultimate soldier so he could probably try to impress her with his bathrowing skills or something.

Morning came and he left the hideout without Komaeda, it was Saturday and he knew exactly where Mukuro was : The arcade center. BK said she had the best score at every shooting games there and although she seemed to skip town very often she never missed her arcade sessions.

The arcade was full of young people, Naegi didn't take a long time to find Mukuro, she had a massive crowd around her and was destroying the shooting games like they were nothing. Naegi saw a couple guys trying to talk with Mukuro but she ignored them all, he guessed she was a really serious girl but she was pretty hot too, Naegi really had a thing for school uniforms and she was wearing it on the week end. She got done with her machine and went on to the next. That's when Naegi started his plan : He was going to beat her scores and show her who the boss was ! He got on the machine she just played and started firing at the evil nazis zombies communists aliens.

He realized she was too good for him when he barely managed to get best score number 10. However the game was on and once she got done with the next machine Naegi immediately followed after her. At around the 5th machine he played Naegi managed to reach score number 2, he had actual shooting training from Batman and quickly adapted it to the games, only to realize at the 10th machine that he could never beat the score number 1 that Mukuro monopolized unless he got really lucky, she was that good.

The crowd was slowly dying down and Mukuro was on her second round of the machines, she actually saw Makoto fast progress in the rankings and was surprised that someone could go from rank 10 to rank 2 so fast in these machines, could he have gotten military training too? What a strange boy, probably her age but he looked much younger, wouldn't make a good soldier she thought.

She completed her second round and was about to start the third one but the boy in question approached her, he had a really warm smile going on that she tried her best to ignore, she had no time for boys and she felt really weird around people other than her sister.

That's when the boy actually got her attention, she was ready to start the game but he got real close in her personnal space :

-I've been watching you play for a while and it seems you are lacking something essential in your playstyle, Naegi said.

Mukuro wasn't one to actually talk to people but she was actually interested, this boy was the best shooting game player she had ever met outside herself, maybe he noticed some terrible flaw in her gun handling and she could become better as a result of listening to him?

What is it? She said sharply.

A pretty girl like you should smile more often, isn't the point of playing games to have fun?

She had completely misunderstood the whole situation, this amateur was just another of these horny dogs after her body, her sister told her all men were wolves and this one was not an exception. She planned on leaving soon but she went ahead and played a last game on machine 7, she looked around to see if the little pervert was still there and apparently not.

Then she fired up the machine… HER TOP SCORE HAD BEEN BEATEN! IMPOSSIBLE! She was so surprised she didn't see the boy coming right behind her and she felt a gust of wind on her legs. She turned back and saw the boy had actually stolen the knife she kept hidden under her skirt !

Naegi had gropped a feel and he also saw Mukuro camo panties at the same time he stole her knife. He then smirked at her and :

"How about I give you back your knife and you tell me more about yourself over some coffee?"

Mukuro wasn't enjoying this at all and ran straight at Naegi, she was good at close combat and started hitting him, she was surprised when he actually blocked her attacks and was keeping up. Naegi was doing his best but he had underestimated the ultimate soldier, she was stronger than him, not to mention he lost all the concentration he had when she was high kicking him, truly school uniforms were a dangerous weapon of massive destruction.

He finally fell down and Mukuro took back her knife. She smiled, she beat him.

Surprisingly Naegi returned back the smile and Mukuro couldn't help but be flustered, she was expecting him to be mad, not smiling so gently at her...

"Wow you are really good at fighting and you can even smile when you want to !" Said Naegi as he took Mukuro hand in his.

She was really surprised by the gesture and soon enough he brought her to the cafe, she thought about resisting but she didn't want to, it was the first time she had interacted so long with a boy around her age and she felt weird inside, his smile was so pure... so wicked.

Naegi bought her some icecream and she looked at it intensely, she hadn't eaten icecream in years.

"It's okay you can eat" Naegi said.

She did and saw Naegi warmly smiling at her… He looked so gentle yet he was so ferocious in a fight.

Then she got up, thanked Naegi for the icecream and was about to leave until he got her by the sleeve.

-Wait this isn't how dates are supposed to be! Naegi let out.

Mukuro didn't realize this was a date and started blushing, she had no experiences at all in the matter.

Next we should go see a movie!

Mukuro agreed and had a lot of fun with Naegi, so much that she smiled a little throughout the whole date, they went to see a movie about Juza Sakakura the invincible Boxer and how he went down in history as the first man who beat Mike Tyson and they even visited a weapon's shop, the blond blacksmith there was pretty cool and let them try out some guns and knives.

She also drank some alcohol and she had no resistance to it, Naegi wasn't counting on it but he could slowly enact the second part of his plan : Meeting Enoshima Junko. Frankly he probably liked Mukuro more, he genuinely didn't know girls could be so good at fighting, she was pretty quiet but he felt like she had some massive trauma to overcome, she wasn't the ultimate soldier for nothing, she probably didn't have a normal childhood and she clearly wasn't in tune with her feminity. Still he felt she wasn't a bad person, a little too easy to influence once you get in her good grace although, he felt like if he brought her to a love hotel right now he bullshit something and have her sleep with him without too much trouble but she was too nice for him to actually do that.

He asked her if there was a person she could contact so she could get picked up and she actually gave him Junko's phone number. He was really lucky, he thought he would have gotten some other random people number but as he thought this girl didn't have a lot of friends but seemed fiercely loyal to the ones she had.

Naegi then called the number :

-Hello, I'm one of Mukuro friend's, she drank some alcohol and isn't feeling so well, could you come over to pick her up?

-Ewwww who are you you pervert? How did you get my number? Mukuro doesn't have any friends!

Naegi didn't believe this bimbo and gave the phone to the semi drunk Mukuro :

"Big sister please come and pick me up…"

Big sister? What? They were sisters? What the hell was going on there? Why didn't they have the same family name? This is definitely weird Naegi thought, he then took back the phone.

"Who are you punk and what did you do to my sister!" Junko angrily said.

Naegi was getting tired of her attitude and was feeling pretty cocky.

"I've done nothing yet but if someone doesn't come pick her up fast something might actually happen. I'm at Sakakura's love hotel, the one named after the legendary boxer."

And then just to prove his point he touched Mukuro boobs and she let out a small gasp.

On the other side of the phone, Enoshima Junko heard everything and she started masturbating furiously( well that escalated quickly). Her only sister was being taken against her will, probably on the verge of losing her most important thing, not to mention did her sister lose in a fight? Wouldn't that mean all the training she did to become the ultimate soldier was a waste of time? The despair Junko felt putting herself in her sister place was enough to bring her to orgasm.

Naegi was still on the other side of the phone and heard her cumming, that was the first time he ever wondered WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON ever since he became the next Batman, what the hell, was this girl watching porno and forgot to close off the phone, she couldn't have been turned on by the situation or something… Batman never told him about girls who would do that kind of shit!

Junko realized she hadn't closed her phone and felt embarassed but also despairingly excited. She didn't know what kind of monster could take down her sister in a fight but she would make him her loyal dog and then kill him off like she did with all the others, the fact that he heard her didn't matter, she was going to personally take care of him tonight. She loved toying with men and decided that her next target would be the young man who beat her sister.

Naegi ended the phone call and immediately phoned BK201 and explained him what just happened. BK was quiet for a few minutes and finally answered Naegi :

"She's probably a huge masochist, I really have no idea. I know I'm not supposed to help you out during the exam but I didn't pin this girl down to be the type to masturbate out of the blue like that… Sorry Naegi I have no idea, you might be into something that is too big for you yet, tell you what forget about this girl, just go and get another one instead, how about your sister? She isn't blood related to you. "

BK then ended the call but Naegi was fired up. Huge masochist heh? I know she'll be in my class soon enough but I'm cornered, if she recognizes me by my voice then my school and even social life will be over! It's sink or swim! Naegi was slowly becoming more confident and willing to take more risks.

I'll seduce her or die trying! Naegi had a plan and it involved the naive Mukuro.


	4. NaegiXMukuroXJunko love hotel

_Note : This chapter is M-rated and contains sex. If you are a little kid and your parents told you that seks was evil then please don't read this, obviously your parents are right and they totally never had sex to have you or anything._

Naegi didn't doanything to Mukuro and she took a shower in the room he rented. He made sure she didn't see him and he stole her panties before storming out of the hotel, he was planning on acting tough and threatening Enoshima with them.

Junko finally arrived in front of the Sakakura love hotel. She didn't know what Naegi looked like but he however sure noticed her. She was even hotter in person, to believe this girl was shlicking like mad just before coming here... Naegi had a demi-boner going on.

She noticed him, she didn't think he was the evil guy who kidnapped her sister and stuff so she started shit with him :

-Who are you you little prick and what do you want?

-Are these familiar to you? Naegi said as he took out Mukuro camo panties from his batpocket.

\- That lame fashion sense! So you are the one who took my sister!

She started giggling and Naegi was starting to feel nervous, what the hell is wrong with this girl?

« I didn't come here for my sister tonight, little boy » she winked at him

She then lunged at him and sprayed him with some weird mist… Naegi was surprised and he lost consciousness.

When he came to he was actually tied up in the room he had paid for… Did that mean this girl dragged him there and the clerk let her do it, worse he even told her the room number? Jesus Naegi was definitely going to leave a bad review on Sakakura's love hotel internet site.

Naegi felt bad, he actually let his guard down and got taken out like an amateur. Then he realized he was buck naked, the situation is even worse then he thought…

He saw he wasn't alone in the room, Mukuro was sitting on a chair and she was blocking the exit… She had her school uniform on but he couldn't see if she actually had her panties on… shit he felt so horny, was there an aphrodisiac mixed in the mist? Fuck…

He then saw Mukuro facial expression, she was biting her lips and blushing like mad.

Mukuro had never been interested in boys before, she had seen better bodies and stronger men but she never felt attracted to them, she was looking at Naegi and wanted to lick him all over, was this the effect of the weird mist her sister sprayed her with ? She was closing her legs and slightly moving them, she wanted to do what her sister always did with other men.

The door to the bathroom opened and Junko came out, she was down to her underwear, some black and red exquisite underwear. Naegi couldn't believe how hot she was, even her body was flawless, she might as well have been SHSL goddess or Aphrodite herself and nobody would have doubted it.

The old Naegi would have covered his crotch and shyly looked away but the new one didn't. In fact he wanted to ravage the two girls but he tried to keep his calm, he was not in the situation he wanted to be, he had to untie himself and fast.

« So you are finally up little boy » Junko coily said. Naegi didn't know if she was talking to his boner or him.

She then got on the bed and started getting real close to Naegi.

Her scent was intoxicating, Naegi tried to resist but he simply had no chance. Naegi was still at the stage of faking it with girls, the only sexual experiences he had was with Kirigiri and they didn't do much, they had sex and licked each others but it was all clumsy love, Kirigiri as hot as she was didn't have the same sex appeal Junko has, Naegi wanted to tenderly make love to his girlfriend whereas he wanted to completely ravage Junko and lose himself in his male instincts, becoming a beast and taking her at all cost.

She was directly in front of Naegi and looked at him like a mistress would look after her dog, expecting to see what his next move would be. Naegi lost control of himself and started licking her crotch like the dog he was, he couldn't resist and the scent was making him feel light headed. He was licking and licking as if he hadn't drank for days and needed every last bit of moisture, he was so horny he didn't even take the time to lower he panties, he was licking her through her sexy underwear.

Junko was looking down on him and started to feel good herself. His technique was clumsy but this situation was very enjoyable to Junko.

Junko last boyfriend was a nerdy skinnyfat manchild going by the name « Bpc ». Junko loved the despair she felt by having sex with the ugliest and least attractive males she could find, of course every once in a while she did it with strong and attractive male like Juzo Sakakura but lately she didn't enjoy them that much, she was past the physical thrills and wanted something more mental.

This boy however was a first, he looked so weak and nerdy yet under his clothes he had a very sexy body and he was ruthless in his actions. She got curious as he truly was the first man of his kind she met, he had completely mismatched looks with how he really was and she couldn't wait to taste him and eventually the best part of killing him would come too.

Enoshima looked back at her sister and she couldn't get enough of her expression. This was the first boy her sister ever liked and she had stolen him right in front of her, she couldn't believe how good it made her feel, so good that she actually came.

Naegi got a lot of her love juice in his mouth and face, he saw Junko's orgasmic face and finally lowered her panties, her pussy was no longer protected, Naegi continued his licking until Junko finally took off her panties. Naegi took them and started masturbating with them, reason was long gone with him and he was running solely on his male instincts, he was a beast.

She then put her foot in front of Naegi's face, he didn't even hesitate and started licking them all over and sucking them, she was his goddess and he was her dog, after he was done with the foot he kissed her leg all over.

Mukuro was watching them and she started to masturbate, she didn't do it all these times her sister made her watch have sex with men but this time she wanted to masturbate, she wanted to have these things done to her too.

Enoshima did a footjob to Naegi and he quickly came, the shot had a lot of pressure and went straight at Junko face. She licked it all and was ready to have sex with Naegi.

She took a small moment to get the sperm off her face but it was already too late for her : Right after cumming Naegi's lust subsided and he managed to untie himself! He guessed Mukuro had done a really sloppy job on purpose, she probably didn't want to always be a background character in her sister's life.

Point is Naegi was standing up and ready for the counterattack. Mukuro had her eyes closed and she was touching herself closely, she was probably close to reaching her very first orgasm and she probably had no intention to come to the help of her sister this time around anyways.

Junko didn't have time to yell for her sister as Naegi blocked her mouth and expertly tied her up on the bed, the same way he was moments ago, he then smirked. This was probably the first time this girl had lost control in this kind of situation. He felt really good being her dog and the old him would have worshipped the ground behind her without hesitation but deep down he knew from Batman teaching's that being women's dog isn't the right way. This girl looked like a goddess and acted like one but she was human like all of us.

Naegi left her on the bed and went to Mukuro. She opened her eyes just in time to see Naegi going in for the kiss, she didn't resist at all and welcomed him with everything she had. Naegi noticed that the poor girl had been crying, he couldn't believe it and wanted to show her that she was just as important as her sister if not more to him. He lifted her up and went to the bed, she took off her blouse and Naegi put her on the bed, he also took off her skirt, she had nothing but her bra and socks on her.

-L-leave my sister alone! Enoshima said trying to distract him.

He looked at Junko with beast like eyes and took Mukuro's virginity. There was blood on the sheet, Mukuro was hurt but she was used to pain, both sister came almost at the same time a little later.

Junko saw her own sister losing her virginity, a once in a lifetime opportunity, the only thing she wished for was that her sister was unwilling in the act but still it was enough to make her cum for the third time that night.

Naegi and Mukuro changed position, he started fucking her from behind and she was directly facing her sister, showing a lewd side that she truly believed she would never show to her sister.

Junko was watching everything and couldn't believe the positions were inversed, usually her sister was the one watching! Not to mention she was tied up too. She didn't like to lose control but the whole situation really excited her.

Naegi stopped fucking Mukuro, turned her over and started to lick her feet.

"Stop, it's dirty… " She meekly said.

"How about you go on top next? "

Naegi laid down on the bed and Ikusaba got on top of him cowgirl position and she started shaking her hips, they were locking hands and occasionally kissing, Mukuro started to really enjoy herself and she even cried out Naegi's name. She also occasionally looked at her sister, she felt like she was liberated from her in a way and let herself completely go on Naegi. She came for the second time that night and so did Naegi, he let it all out inside of her, not really caring about getting her pregnant or not. He liked the girl and now that he was the goddamn Batman he could take as many wives and girlfriends as he wanted. If he had to choose he would still pick Kirigiri over them all but he was sure she would forgive him if she knew he had girls on the side, or maybe the new him was getting too cocky.

Naegi went in the bathroom and found the weird spray Junko had used on him. He hated to admit it but this girl was too weird and strong willed for logic to apply to her, he was going to use the weird drug she used on him to try to get her to submit to him.

He then went back in the room and used the spray on Junko.

Mukuro was silently watching and for once she didn't come to the aid of her sister, instead she took off her socks and her bra and went behind Naegi, tenderly holding his arm, her boobs were touching him, he looked at her and warmly kissed her. His erection quickly came back and he was getting ready for his other target : Enoshima Junko. Frankly she seemed too unruly to willingly become part of his harem but he was an optimist, he was going to try at least.


	5. NaegiXJunkoXMukuro ends

Junko had finally gotten a taste of her own medicine. Naegi looked at her desperate face. She truly was craving a man's touch. He still had a feeling she was faking some of it… This girl would never fully submit to a man he thought… Truly BK was right and the difficulty was too high.

Naegi started teasing her, touching her legs, her arms, slightly strangling her neck, squeezing her all over. He then started licking all over too, he touched everywhere except her erogenous zones. For a crazy girl like her he would drive her even more insane than usual before even attempting anything else.

At one point Mukuro joined Naegi after examining his technique and she tried her best to help him out, she was making her sister feel good too she thought.

When they saw that Junko was close to cumming they stopped and then completely ignored her and started having sex together again. This continued for hours, slowly but surely bringing Junko to the brink of orgasm without actually giving her one.

Then they started teasing her sensitive zones, Naegi kissed her ears, her neck, her boobs, her pussy, and even her armpits. He was amazed at how perfect this girl was, she was born with everything, unlike him.

Then Naegi felt like she was ready and untied her. She jumped on him and started sucking his cock, Mukuro copied her sister and both were sucking his cock like it was delicious ice cream. The scent of his manhood made them even wetter, they wanted it so badly inside of them, especially Junko, she was more than ready for it. After sucking his cock she even tried to forcefully insert it inside of her. Naegi pushed her back and looked at her with the same eyes she did with him earlier. Junko felt so good, he was even better than she thought, she knew for once she could actually enjoy herself and her usuals antics would be reversed, she wanted to find a man who would actually make her feel that way. She still wasn't going to give her heart to this young boy… She lived for something far greater than sex, despair was the name of her everything.

Until Naegi started slapping her. BK said she was a masochist so he thought it would be a good idea. Junko wasn't exactly a masochist but Naegi still went ahead and treated her like one. Once he started getting rough with her she completely lived in the moment, she had forgotten about despair and only wanted to feel good, she wanted to be treated like a bitch.

« You like that you fucking slut don't you? Don't you want my dick? Look at your sister you dumb bitch, she was nice and gentle so she got the cock. As for you you are not good enough yet, needs more discipline » Naegi arrogantly said.

« I'm sorry I've been a bad girl, please punish me! »

Naegi slapped her square in the face and made her go on four legs.

He then started slapping her butt violently. Mukuro thought about making him stop but she saw her sister expression… It wasn't exactly ahegao but it was pretty close.

Naegi then abruptly stopped.

« Please continue don't tease me I was almost there ».

« Shut up you fashion bimbo, if you want more you better refer to me as Master Naegi. »

« Master Naegi please pupupupu HIT ME! »

Enoshima was starting to let out some alternatives personnalities she had during sex, she couldn't believe herself, was she actually falling for this little boy? He was so warm yet so violent… She wanted nothing more than despair and making all her loved ones suffer from it… yet she was slowly giving in to this man. He was dangerous.

Naegi then sat down and Junko sat on him, their privates were touching, although no penetration yet. He then started kissing her very tenderly, she was melting inside and returning the kiss the best she could. Naegi didn't have a lot of experience so Junko did most of the job, she was fantastic at kissing. Then Naegi abruptly stopped the kiss and started slapping Junko boobs furiously.

She let out small gasps as she finally came yet again for the night, Naegi's legs were all wet from the love juice.

« Master, fuck me, please fuck me, Naegi please make me yours, ravage me pupupupu! » Junko said with an extremely cute face, what the hell Naegi thought.

Naegi got up and looked down on her again, these eyes didn't fit him at all but they made Junko feel like she was a bitch.

« All right slut, I am going to give you what you want, but first you need to lick my toes, they are still dirty»

Junko started executing herself, it was disgusting but it only made her wetter, she was a bitch pleasing her master, the aphrodisiac was powerful stuff.

Then Naegi lifted her up and immediately started fucking her. The moment he entered her Junko came yet again. He was supporting her weight while standing up and she was enjoying it so much she couldn't stop making ahegao faces. Mukuro was amazed, it was the very first time her sister had such an expression.

Naegi finally let out the sauce inside of Junko. She had fooled around a lot with men but not even one had fucked her without a condom, let alone came inside of her. She truly lost control of herself that night.

Naegi was still hard and then he started alternatively fucking the two girls, it was truly a threesome at the point, the three of them all played together and had a lot of sex.

At one point in the night Naegi started competing with the guy next door, apparently this guy was with two women too, probably not as hot as the ones Naegi got but it was a game of whose women yelled the harder.

Naegi won that night and he heard the man in the next room get mad as fuck and started to break shit and throws furnitures, especially chairs all around the place, Makoto could vaguely hear something like " calm down mister sakakura " from the women next door but the noise eventually stopped and they all went to sleep.

This was a good night and the three lovers fell asleep together.

When Naegi woke up both girls were up and already dressed, he half expected to get killed in his sleep but apparently he wasn't.

Mukuro was the first one to talk to him and she threw herself at him, begging for his forgiveness, she was sorry for doing something so rude to him and she felt really shy. Naegi looked at her and simply kissed her, she was probably still feeling weird about losing her virginity and awkward at dealing with it but he knew that both of them didn't regret anything that night.

« Hey brat » Junko looked angrily at him, she had some kind of intellectual/queenly act going on.

« I…I'll let you be my boyfriend if you promise not to tell anyone of what happened tonight »

Naegi refused and told Enoshima Junko he already had a girlfriend.

She couldn't believe it. There was one thing she was sure of in life : She had gotten every males she had ever tried to get. She was perfect and she knew it. No men could ever resist her. This was a proved fact in her book. She couldn't believe that the opposite had happened tonight.

Naegi got up and started dressing himself. He then ordered something completely unrelated to Junko :

"My sister is a big fan of yours, we're taking a picture now and you will sign it "

Naegi gave his batcamera to Mukuro, she thought it was a really curious object but he explained her how it worked.

"Come here fashion bimbo, let's get this done with. " he said as he aggressively pulled her closer to him.

Junko didn't dislike being treated like dirt and dominated… This boy, he was special she thought. She unconsciously gave her best smile to the camera as she took the boy arm in hers. He was the first human being that could make her forget about her obsession with despair… If only she had met such a man when she was younger. She knew she could never go back… she slowly started crying… Why was she this way… Why couldn't she allow herself to live like a normal girl… Why was she so fucked up, why did despair take up her whole life?

Mukuro started crying too, they had an hard life and they just couldn't get over it even now, what were they living for? Why were they still going on through all of this, why couldn't they become normal girls…

Naegi saw that shit and had no idea what to do. He had a feeling crying with them or telling them it's okay wasn't going to help them. He could guess at least from Mukuro that they had an hard time growing up… This girl Mukuro was already an elite soldier at such a young age. Naegi achieved a comparable albeit lower level with only one year of training but it was the very best training in the world and by no means easy. This girl must have been a soldier for years. And the other one… There was something wrong with her, he knew he couldn't save her at all no matter what he did. He felt lucky and took a gamble.

He took both their hands and looked in their eyes :

"You girls seems to complicate things too much, from now on all you need to think about is me. Your feelings are irrevelant, as of today you two girls are my properties and you need to disregard anything that isn't useful to me, is that understood? I am your master from now on, all you girls need to think about is how to please me best. "

Mukuro was blushing and didn't know what to make of this, as if she was seriously considering it. Junko simply started to laugh.

Oh well seems like at least he made them laugh and forget their pain, he genuinely thought he could make them become harem members or something but he still lacked experience… Maybe later on? Still he had gotten another picture with the both of them so he would pass his bat exam. Both girls were laughing and looked genuinely happy with him, wait was this what's called the friend zone? Does that means they never saw me as a man? Obviously Naegi knew nothing about the friend zone, he just thought the girls looked too confortable in the picture with him, oh well as long as he pass that damn exam.

Naegi started getting a little depressed thinking the two girls only wanted to be friends and after getting the photos he bid them adieu, he knew he was going to meet them at school anyways. He was done with these two girls, Kirigiri was his true girlfriend too! He felt a little embarassed about having sex with these girls without considering Kirigiri feelings but he had never felt that good in his whole life. Both these girls were fantastic, Junko was a true goddess and Mukuro was his second woman and the first one he truly conquered as a man. He now felt like he could pleasure Kirigiri even more when she came back.

« I think I would like to become Naegi's property's »Mukuro calmly told her sister.

Junko was now in overly depressive mode, she completely agreed with her sister and wanted to give it all up and only think about Naegi but she, out of all people, actually got cowardly and didn't want to show him her true feelings, simply laughing it off as a bad joke. Both sisters decided to go look for him but he had already left. They only knew his first name… Naegi.


	6. Maizono Sayaka

Naegi was done with the despair sisters and went to sleep for a whole day, he had uploaded the pics and sent them to Batman's batserver in Gotham city. He had two girls for one that night and was making amazing progress, at this rate he could be done in less than a month and he had two months to go. He also had totally forgotten about the imminent message from the guy in a red suit.

Batman saw the pic Naegi uploaded and he couldn't believe how happy these girls looked like, did Naegi have sex with them or did he save their lives? This is weird Batman thought.

Naegi and Komaeda both went to a cafe to test Nagito powers, Naegi wanted to get Maizono next, he had a really hard time with the despair girls but he felt like Maizono would be easier. At the scene, they saw a very manly and strong man starting shit with a very incomfortable guy :

"Hey you fucking loser don't you know I am the greatest boxer who ever lived? This table is mine and you better move your talentless ass you dipshit. Oh wait aren't you the animator? Ryota something? Oh man virgin finally got out of his room! You little shit once I'll be done with you YOU WILL NEVER THINK ABOUT LEAVING YOUR ROOM EVER AGAIN! "

The man then broke the table and the girl that was with him took out a small metal box case and started to hit the poor guy whose only crime was sitting in the cafe.

The guy tried to run away and barely managed to do so, avoiding a chair Juza threw at him.

« Tsk human trash left a bad taste in my mouth, can't believe this cafe allowed him inside, let's change Venue, I've heard Hinata is going to try to get a job, let's rough him up a little before his interview. I fucked only two girls yesterday instead of the usual three just to have enough energy for a shining punch on my little Hinata».

The girl that was with him high fived him and they ran really fast outside of the cafe, clearly they needed to be somewhere. Naegi heard a truck starting up and a lot of people yelling that there was a psycho on the loose and a blonde girl was with him. Wait… could this have been the guy who almost killed Batman? Nah no yeah there's no way such a dangerous driver wouldn't have been arrested by the police yet.

Make up girl(Maikie) and Juza left the scene and thankfully they didn't see Naegi. He had met them before and they drunkenly tried to start shit with him and hit him, the new him could try and deal with them but he had a deep trauma associated with them, he still believed although that they were normal students, they were kinda bad but not bad enough to go around and actually steal trucks and murder people or something.

Then Naegi and Nagito sat down and they ordered coffee, black like Fuyuhiko's and Saionji's souls. Naegi took out a small vial of MCT oil and put some in his coffee. Just like Batman he was in perpetual ketosis, he was fat adapted. Guys using drugs like Juza could eat whatever they wanted but Naegi had to be strict and consume mostly fat and no carbs. He saw eating only as nourishing, not as something that was fun to do, such was the life of men having harems, they had to make sacrifices to get them.

Nagito did his thing and hoped for Maizono to be there. Suddenly the whole idol group came inside the cafe, they even had a couple bodyguards too and they were still dressed in their pink idol costume. Apparently they all went on a break after a psycho ran over the scene in a mountain dew truck, almost killing them but thankfully nobody was hurt, except a few men who died that day but nobody really important, people saw the driver but nobody could recognize him behind his badass coat.

The girls got their food, Naegi stood up and collided on purpose with Maizono, she dropped her cupcake and Naegi caught it in midair.

All the girls were amazed by this display of skill and then Sayaka recognized Naegi, she even let our a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

Naegi was flabbergasted, an idol recognized him? How? He didn't even talk with her once at their old school, maybe she saw him once and heard his name or something, perhaps she had a good memory?

« Sayaka Maizono, right? What a coincidence! We went to school together, I'm sitting there with my friend, how about joining us? Also can you tell the guy in uniform over there to stop looking at me menacingly, I don't think I'm actually lethal in any shape or form. » Naegi said.

He truly looked like a small rabbit when he wasn't shirtless so the girls dropped their guards easily, he could play the little brother angle to get to know them better… Until they saw his abs or godly fighting skills and then he certainly wouldn't be the little brother anymore, that's for sure.

One of the idols in the group noticed that Naegi dropped something.

She picked it up and it was actually the photo Naegi took with Enoshima Junko… Holy shit he hadn't planned for this to happen at all! He felt Komaeda looking at him from behind... This luck skill was overpowered.

The girls had no more reservations about the boys and they sat down at their table.

They were all really curious about Naegi relationship with Enoshima Junko, the ultimate fashionista! The girls were big fans of hers and they would love to meet her too!

Naegi was downplaying their relationship, saying stuff like she was just a friend, an acquaintance etc but the girls knew better. They saw how happy Junko looked like, they got really curious about the kind of man Enoshima Junko would like, they all talked for a long time.

Even Komaeda with all his habitual weirdness managed to actually make the girls laugh, they must have been used to stiff and boring people trying their best to get in their good graces, Komaeda was refreshing to them in a way. Naegi looked at Maizono and he realized how beautiful she became. She already was the most beautiful girl in his old school but now that he got a better look at her and she was older she truly was hot… As expected of his first unrequited love. Naegi knew he was going to remedy to this soon.

Makoto was confident and took Sayaka hand, telling her he wanted to catch up with her some more. She was surprised by this… He was so bold.

The others girls in the group suddenly wingmanned him, they all got up and said they wanted to go shopping, they even dragged Komaeda in it. There was one bodyguard left, he was looking at Naegi like he wanted to kill him… THEN SUDDENLY Juza came back and started shit with the bodyguard :

« What's wrong you clown, what the fuck are you doing on my turf heh? Ya punk the head of the security IS ME! If you are not under my orders you have no business in this city you little shit! »

He then started to duke it out with the bodyguard, Maikie was cheering him up on the sidelines, she stuffed a bunch of brown hair in her make up case, clearly the boy who used to have them would make a very BALD(YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH) impression on his first job interview.

The scene was getting messy as fuck. Thankfully Naegi was in front of Maizono and his petite body somehow managed to block her point of view, she thought some random thugs were starting shit but she felt secure with Naegi, he didn't seem fazed at all… So masculine.

Maizono was really surprised by the whole situation up until now. She was on dinner break with all the members of her group but then she met Makoto Naegi. He was a kid she never talked to before but she had seen him nurse back a crane to health, she couldn't believe there still were such sensitive and kind boys in these days and age, she was curious about him before but the him now… He was so different, so reliable and so manly. He had lightning fast reflex and he even knew Junko personnaly… Who was this boy? Just who was he? He was so amazing. She didn't want to be his friend like she wanted before. She wanted to be more… But she knew she was an idol, someone that should be untainted and be the object of desires of everyone, not just a single man... She needed to stay strong for her friends too.

Naegi heard the fighting behind him suddenly stopping, bodyguard guy must be down, Makoto knew Juza would start shit with him once he was done so he took Maizono arm and ran out with her outside the cafe. She was still wearing her very flashy pink clothes and didn't have a change of clothes on her so Naegi decided to bring her at his home, she was around the same size as Komaru, his house wasn't far away at all, 5 minute by walk.

Maizono didn't know why she didn't stop him, what would people think of an idol running around with a boy like him, bad rumors would probably start but he looked young so they might think he was more of a young brother type of character, she really wanted to go on a date with him and for that she needed to get casual clothes.

Naegi opened the door, he entered home and saw his father :

«Well if it isn't my son! What's wrong, you missed us so much that you came back from your trip! Hehehe as expected my son is still a little boy at heart. Don't worry son dad won't think any less of you, maybe one day you could start to compare with the old man but now you have much to learn my son! »

Clearly dad wasn't a man who dwelled on the past. He was always looking forward and now that Kirigiri was gone finally he felt like the man of the family again!

Then Maizono entered the house right after Naegi.

« Excuse me, I'm a friend of your son, we won't stay there long… »

Dad collapsed and was out for a good 24 hour this time.

« Oh my Naegi-kun could you be having an affair already? I'm gonna tell Kirigiri!» Naegi's mom joked.

« It's not like that mom we need to get a change of clothes from Komaru, I want to show the town to Maizono and she is too flashy the way she is right now! »

Sayaka became a little jealous… So the boy had a girlfriend? She felt a little petty and suddenly wanted to try to seduce him… It wasn't her style but she was living her life by selling her beauty and talent to the world. She wanted to confirm that she was beautiful and that she was worth it, after all she was an idol and all boys are supposed to like her! She felt bad about having these thought but still...

Both went upstairs and they knocked on Komaru room and then entered it. Naegi saw her quickly hide something under her bed… A piece of cloth it looked like… Same color as his boxers… Hmm he didn't know what kind of prank Komaru was trying to pull but she was really red, kinda out of breath too. Maybe she got done with exercising, she was wearing her school uniform altough, pretty weird. That girl was different ever since Naegi started his Batman training, he hoped she wasn't influenced by bad people.

Then Komaru saw Maizono and she almost lost consciousness, thankfully Naegi caught her before she fell on the ground.

« Wow Naegi-kun your sister is so cuuuute » Maizono said, deep down thinking Naegi was even cuter.

Naegi turned back and told Maizono that she was indeed very cute and she was his pride, she was really good at school and outgoing, he was proud to be her big brother altough they weren't blood-related.

Komaru started blushing and hit him lightly, telling him to knock it off.

Maizono was amused by this and the girls started to talk together, Komaru was a really big fan and got some of her albums and magazines signed up by Maizono. Then Maizono picked an outfit Komaru chose for her and both girls started to try different outfits together. Naegi saw that they were starting to undress and he went out of the room, leaving them some privacy, not to mention he didn't wanna get hit by Komaru for being a pervert, he wanted to be the best big brother ever now that he didn't suck as much as he used to do a year ago.

Both girls felt a little sad about him leaving the room, Naegi didn't know it but both of them wanted to be seen and noticed by him. Naegi went to his room and fired up his Master System, girls can take a long time doing their girly things but hey if Komaru could get another friend it would be awesome. Makoto decided to play some Wonderboy III until they got done, he got really far into the game and almost made it to the final dungeon.

Finally Maizono was ready, she went into Naegi's room and Naegi thought that she was smoking. She had a pink skirt(wait when did Komaru bought this? It's so short!) and a pink shirt too. Geez didn't he tell Sayaka to not dress too flashy? Naegi would have to pretend he was her little brother or something and beat the perverts in town with a stick or something.

« So how do I look » she asked

« Incredibly sexy…. Erm I mean you look beautiful Maizono »

Naegi couldn't believe he let that blurt out but Maizono was blushing like crazy, wow she was much more receptive then he thought she'd be.

« So this is your room eh? »

She started looking around a little and then settled for his bed, she was snooping around as if she was searching for something… She was completely defenseless and Naegi noticed her underwear... Same style as the ones Enoshima wore but they were blue and white instead. Makoto couldn't help it and popped a boner. Oh shit!

« What, what are you doing Maizono? » Naegi said, he was starting to lose his cool.

Naegi quickly ran to her but it was too late, she found them!

« Wow Naegi, are these my magazines? »

The old him would be on the ground apologizing but he still tried to save his face :

« Oh wow these are Komaru's, I had no idea they were there.», he had perfectly executed it and genuinely looked like he had no ideas they were there.

The first part was technically true, but Sayaka wasn't fooled by it, she saw how flustered he got before delivering his line.

Then Naegi saw that Maizono was holding a whip… Wait don't tell me…. No! !NO!

« Bad boys needs to be punished, your sister told me you were being a bad boy around the house and not even coming home lately ».

She then cracked her whip on the ground and Naegi was almost scared by it… The new him could easily evade and break her attacks but he remembered all the bad memories he had with Komaru. She had been absolutely devilish when she was younger and was chasing him around with a whip all the time.

« Your mom and sister went out by the way Naegi, don't count on them to bail you out! »

Naegi couldn't believe how different this dominating Maizono was from the usual one… Was she the kind of girl that would become completely different during sex?

« Alright you got me Sayaka I am very sorry and everything Komaru said is true, I accept the punishment. »

Sayaka then ordered him to undress and she was flabbergasted, he had the definition of a pro model, she couldn't get her eyes off his body. Naegi noticed this and simply asked her if there was something wrong?

« N…..nothing, I'm t-t-tying you up now! » she said as she only tied up his arms and legs, he still had limited mobility.

She was certain of it, she would give her first time to him that night, she only planned on teasing him a little but now her switch was flipped. She touched his abs and really liked the feeling, his body was emanating pure virility, like he was born to conquer and make everything his… Including females.

She then got behind him and started whipping him, she was quite weak but the whip was still packing up a punch. Naegi felt pain but unlike with Komaru he actually got really excited. The one thing he learned with his encounter from Junko was that he had no problems doing weird shit when it involved hot women. Maybe he himself liked to be dominated too in a way, man if BK and Batman heard this they would beat him up so badly.

Maizono was really into it, she didn't like to see him suffer but somehow it got overriden by her desire to dominate him, as an idol the industry was such that she was always at the mercy of old men and creeps, thankfully she never did anything too out of there with them but the possibilities always existed, but now she felt free, she was the one having the power and she used it on Naegi, it was very liberating for her, she could relax completely.

« Did that hurt Naegi-kun? You are mine and only mine! » She said as she started to lightly bite his back and lick it too. Then she turned him over and bit his nipples too. She saw how erected he was.

She started to whip him again but the front this time, she had bad aim but she tried her best not to hit his dick, she planned on doing various things with it later on.

Then Naegi was surprised as fuck when he saw Maizono pick up a candle too…

« What the hell did you discuss with my sister! Why do you have all these things !»

She then made a cute expression :

« It's a secret Naegi-kun, tee hee».

What Naegi didn't know is that his adopted sister, Komaru, didn't really left home. In fact she was in her room and listening very closely to what was happening in Naegi's room. She also had the suspicious piece of clothing Naegi thought he saw. It was actually his boxers and Komaru picked up the habit of masturbating sniffing them, but that is for the next chapter.

Then Maizono lighted up the candle and approached Naegi.

« You are going to pay for being such womanizer, Naegi-kun, a girl named Kirigiri, Enoshima Junko… and were you going for me too? And here I trusted you, I thought you were a nice boy but I was so wrong! »

Naegi thought about responding in some way but he saw that Maizono wasn't really serious in what she was thinking, she was just going along with the flow and getting really excited.

« I am so sorry Maizono-san the truth is you were the first girl I ever liked and when I saw you back at the cafe I genuinely wanted to show you around town, I had no idea things would be escalating to this… » naegi replied.

How could he say such embarassing things so easily? Maizono couldn't believe it, he was so pure! She wanted to tease him even more! But then she saw his feet were undone from the bound, and slowly his hands were too! He was smirking at her. She saw his expression and fell on the ground, a little scared.

« Looks like my punishment is over, I believe yours will begin soon.»

He had a very scary aura, going on and shit, even Juza would be on his guard around him.

Maizono closed her eyes expecting hell but all she got was Naegi warm kiss.

« How's that for punishing?».

Naegi got much better at kissing after practicing the whole night with Junko and Mukuro. Maizono didn't resist at all and even put her arms behind his back.

Without stopping the kiss Naegi lifted her up and put her on his bed. He saw that her panties were already moist, she had enjoyed herself hitting him. Guess she was some kind of sado.

He lifted her legs and started licking them all over, he then stopped when he saw Maizono's face, she was scared, Naegi realized she got that way when he approached her crotch, he realized he was going a little too fast with her. He sat down on the bed and put her on his lap and took out her shirt and her bra, he then started to play with her boobs and sucking them.

He then ordered Maizono to suck his dick, she took her skirt down and was now only in her panties, she was sucking his dick like a pro, she actually had no experience in the matter but all her friends did and they gave her tips.

Then Naegi looked at her straight in the eyes and start playing a little with her pussy. Clearly she was scared of losing her virginity despite how proactive she was, still she was already very wet.

« Can I? »

He asked when he was about to take off her panties.

She nodded at him and he slowly took them off. She was really embarassed and didn't know what to do, she even took Naegi's pillow and was hiding her face with it.

« You are beautiful Maizono, we can still stop there if you want to …»

She then threw the pillow at Naegi and was a little angry at him.

« Idiot, keep on going! You are such an idiot Naegi-kun! »

Naegi started licking her pussy and clitoris and fingering her like a pro, he had gotten the technique down to a T practicing it with Mukuro yesterday, he quickly found Maizono best spots and made her cum.

He then hold hands with her and was looking in her eyes, it was the time to take her virginity.

She knew she couldn't go back to being everyone's pure idol but she was ready for it.

« I love you Naegi, I want to become one with you…»

« Me too Sayaka.»

And as he said that he took Maizono's first time. It hurt her a lot and she wasn't used to pain but she looked at Naegi's face the whole time, she was completely in love with him and tried to close the distance as much as possible she could with him, she loved his scent and it numbed her pain a little.

They had tender sex, nothing compared to how much of a beast he was with Junko, but he treated Sayaka like a goddamn princess and that's what she was, all the men wanted her and he was the one to actually have her, such a pure hearted girl too.

When they were done it was already 4 o clock. Komaeda phoned Naegi's and they decided to regroup at the park around 8 o clock.

Naegi's mom came back and asked them if they had been well-behaved and good kids while she wasn't there.

Naegi explained that they actually went out but came back at home because they had forgotten something but now they were leaving for real.

« Oh Naegi-kun, why are you wearing Maizono's socks? » his mom remarked.

« Wait what!» naegi nervously answered as maizono blushed and both looked at their feet to check if they messed up while dressing themselves.

"I was kidding of course!" Naegi's mom let out.

He had been had. Guess his mom was really something else, scary...

Both Naegi and Sayaka excused themselves and went out.

The date Naegi promised to Sayaka went well and they were holding hands and acting like a couple the whole time. He even barely saved her life when some kind of drunkard was aggressively driving a truck in town. Jesus Christ at one point this town need to ban trucks or something, it was NOT the first time this kind of shit happened in town.

Then 8pm came and Naegi left Maizono with her others idols friends and everyone went back home, Naegi took a picture with all the idols + Maizono and even took Maizono phone number, she was busy but she insisted on him having her phone number. Naegi was conflicted, he truly fell in love with Maizono… But he also loved Kirigiri, and even Mukuro and Junko.

Both he and Nagito went back to the bat hideout and they started discussing. Naegi had also uploaded the pic on the batserver.

-So Nagito what happened on your side?

\- Ah nothing much, we won a trip around the city and ate dinner at an expensive hotel, then I went to bed but all the girls woke me up and I lost my virginity. Then I called you after that and went back to bed again but the girls wouldn't let me sleep and we had a gangbang again. They even wore matching panties, it was really funny, my name was on them! Nag-ito Koma-eda. I didn't remember the name of these girls so I went ahead and took their phone number and now I call them by the name of the panty they wore. It's easier to remember hahaha.

Naegi jaw dropped at hearing this and simply told him he had slept with Maizono and went on a date with her. Jesus they were with him one day and they found the time to get matching panties with his name on them? How the fuck?

In Gotham city Batman was starting to lose his shit when he saw Naegi's new pic : What the hell have I unleashed in this world, he's three, no five times better than I was at his age! Even the old bat was getting jealous at this point, a freaking idol and a fashion diva, HOW?

BK was on the road and checked out the news pics, he was glad that Naegi was getting better. He still couldn't believe that Naegi had actually gotten Enoshima. He wanted to hear his side of the story as soon as possible. BK was good with women but at this point he saw Naegi as an equal, he wanted to get some tips from him!


End file.
